Story of a lifetime
by not-so-dumb-blonde
Summary: I promised you Carby, and that's what you'll get!
1. Newcomer

Maria Lewis stepped into the cab on a windy Chicago day and the cab driver immediately asked where she wanted to   
go " Where to Miss?" said the cab driver in a scruffy voice " Um...County General." she said " Sure thing, but are you sick or something?" " No," said in a slight giggle " I am a new resident." " curiously the cab driver asked her..  
" What in the heck is a resident?!" "Oh, sorry, I am a doctor." she said appologetically " Ohhh," he said with a smirk  
"you're one of THOSE." he said in a realization sord of way " Yeah, i'm one of THOSE who save peoples lives everyday!" " Well, we're here." " Thanks, what can I pay you?" she stated " Nothing, for a big time doc like yourself."   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Dr. John as standing at the front desk talking to Susan when, of course, ditched her when the love of his life Abby  
Lockhart walked up " Hey, where you going?" said Susan confused " Exam room 3.....um..I have a patient waiting."   
he said nervously staring in Abby's direction so that Susan would get his drift. Unfortunately, since the Smallpox  
breakout and their kiss in the quarantine Carter couldn't bare to even stand near her let along talk to her.   
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
" Hey Carter," Susan said walking into the lounge to heal the deranged doctor " you know you've gotta talk to her   
sometime don't you." " Yeah, but it doesn't have to be anytime soon." he said trying to free himself from responsibilty " Well, you love her right," she said waiting for his answer ".......right?" " Of course I do." he said with a smile " Then go and tell her." she said insistantly " I would but...." he said trying to find an excuse " I have to go and meet the new resident; after all I am chief resident" " There's a new resident?" she said in shock " Yeah." he stated  
" Well I am going with you." she stated knowing that she was prolonging Carter's flight with " destiny"   
  
**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
" Excuse me." said Maria trying to catch Gaullant's attention " Yes," he said turning around " I am Maria Lewis,"   
she said introducing herself " I am the new resident." " Hello, my name is Michael Gaullant, med student." he said with his innocent charm " Hi, well do you know where I can find Dr. Kerry Weaver?" she said not knowing what she was getting into " Why would you wanna find that witch from Hell?" said Pratt coming in from behind " Excuse me,"  
she said quite confused " what was that?" " Oh i'm sorry," he said " we haven't met I am Dr. Pratt, and if you're unsure about the witch from hell you will, Trust Me." he said with a fake smile. He left and then Susan and Carter come up to the desk during their conversation.   
  
" Thank you Michael," she stated with a grin " you have been very helpful." " Hey, Maria instead of fooling with Dr.   
Weaver, here's all the help you need, this is Dr. Carter our chief resident and Dr. Su-" she stopped Gallaunt midword  
" SUSAN" she screamed " MARIA" belted Susan " Oh My God, I can't believe you're a Dr. here!" said Maria excitedly " Excuse me for butting in on this little love fest, but can someone fill me in on this." said Carter very confused " Oh I am so sorry Carter," said Susan " this is my cousin Maria; Maria this is our chief resident here and my best friend in the whole wide world Dr. John Carter." Carter blushed as she said that " Hey, why are you here anyway?" Susan asked " They didn't tell you?" she said " They didn't tell me what?" Susan said confused " I the new   
resident!" she said excitedly " You're lying!" she said almost jumping up and down " Nope" said Maria " Wait, so   
you are the resident?" said Carter finally getting the picture " Yes!" she said almost not believing it herself   
  
" Excuse me, but Susan,Carter don't you have to be saving lives here." said Kerry sharply breaking into their conversation " Uh..yeah Kerry, we'll get right on that." said Susan srcastically. Maria looked at Carter and said " Witch from Hell " Yep, that's Kerry," said Carter " Hey, wait a minute, have you been talking to Pratt?" " Unfortunately.......yes" she said laughing. He smiled and said I have got a patient, but you to can catch up and i'll   
see ya later, OK" he said walking down the hall " Bye Carter." yelled Susan   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^****^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*  
  
They walked into the lounge and Maria noticed how cute the young doctor was. " Man he's gorgeous." she said smiling " Don't even try!" said Susan thinking about Abby " Why not?" said Maria interested " He's so taken it's not even funny" she said laughing to herself " So he's got a girlfriend." she said dissapointed " Well sorda." said Susan wondering how she would explain it all to her poor cousin " What does sorda mean?" she asked now very confused   
" It's a long story." she said warning her " I've got time and a comfortable chair." Maria said dying to listen to the story " OK, but I gotta warn you it's scary." said Susan " Get on with it already!"   
  
FLASHBACK TO VALENTINE'S 4 YEARS AGO  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Carter just layed their, crying his eyes out at the thought of her being dead. He had already been through his brother's death and he knew in his heart and soul he coudn't go through Lucy dying too. The blood gushing from his shoulder he was rushed into the OR to be operated on. " God, please don't let her die, please don't let her die." said a week Carter and then the anesthesia kicked in and lulled him to sleep.   
  
====================  
  
" Why did she have to die God Why?" Carter yelled to the ceiling " She was so young." He took one slug of his tequila and fell asleep......again.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**************^*^*^  
  
" Wow, he got stabbed!" said Maria in shock " Yeah, but don't ever mention anything about Lucy or Sobricki to him Ok," said Susan " It's a very serious subject to him." " Gotcha, now finish the story." " OK, but you haven't heard the worst of it yet." said Susan   
  
FLASHBACK TO SEASON 6   
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Carter came out of the airplane bathroom and sat in his seat. " Hey, son what do you do for a living?" asked the man  
sitting next to him " Teacher," he lied " high school English" " Nice, Iam a contractor myself." The stuardist came down the aisle and stopped next to their seats. " Dr. Carter." said the stuardist " Yeah." said Carter sadly " Have you been smoking?" she asked sternly " Yeah." he said with a grim look on his face " Well, I have been asked to tell you to kindly not do so or you will no longer be allowed to fly with us any longer." said the girl " Whatever." said Carter   
" Doctor huh," said the guy next to him " You must be one hell of an English teacher."   
  
The plane landed shortly and finally Carter would be going to rehab.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
" He was a Druggy!" yelled Maria " Shhhh," whispered Susan " not so loud, and again not a good thing to bring up in a conversation with Carter." said Susan " OK Susan, where does this Abby Lockhart girl come in?" " Be patient, I am getting to that part." " He's been stabbed and he was a drug adict; what else has he not done." said Maria " Calm down, just sit back and listen to the story." " Now, time for the Abby part of the story." said Susan " Finally!" Maria said with a grin " OK, to give you a little background before Abby their was a nurse here named Carol Hatha..........way." Susan's jaw dropped to the floor. No sooner than Susan had begun to say her name none other than Carol Hathaway walked in the door. " Ohmygod Carol!" said Susan jumbling her words " How's Doug and the girls?" " Great." she said " How are you?" said Carol " I'm terrific; oh Carol, I would like you to meet my cousin,our new resident, Dr. Maria Lewis." " Hi, I'm Carol Hath-I mean Ross." said Carol almost forgetting her name " So you're married." said Maria " For 4 years." said Carol presenting Maria with the diamond on her finger " Susan, I am not trying to intrude, but why were you saying my name just as I walked in the door?" said Carol curiously " Well, I was in the middle of telling Maria here about Carter and Abby's 'so-called' pasts." " Good Luck, said Carol sarcastically " you're even telling about Lucy,Sobricki,rehab,and not to mention Maggie, the AA meetings, Richard and God only knows what else." " Yep." said Susan " Whoah, slow down, who's Maggie and Richard and what about an AA meeting." said Maria very confused " Hold on," said Susan " that's Abby's past I am getting to that in a minute." Unfortunately, as soon as Susan mentioned those few words Abby came strolling in to get a cup of coffee " Susan what about my past!   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
So? What did you think? PLZ review; if you do I will finish the story. Yes, I know, I know it's not a Carby ......yet! It will be. Trust the writer. LOL not-so-dumb-blonde 


	2. reminisce of a kiss

It was like blood, sweat, and tears drifting down Susan's face when Abby walked in that door. She had to make up an excuse........fast. " Oh, hi Abby." said Susan nervously " Hi Susan," said Abby curiously " what were you saying about my past?" Carol looked at Susan then Abby and then Maria and realized she was in way over her head " Um....I am gonna go look for Carter," said Carol " I'll see you guys later,OK." she waltzed right out the door " Now what were you saying?" said Abby " We were just saying how funny it is that Carol has been in and out of our pasts even yours." * Woah, now that was so close* thought Susan " Stop lying Susan, I know you too well." said Abby prying the truth out " OK,OK." said Susan " IwastellingMariaaboutyoursandCarterspasts." said Susan plugging her ears to keep from hearing Abby's response " WHAT!" stated Abby in an angry tone " You did WHAT!" belted Abby again. Just as Abby was ready to yell loud enough so that the whole ER could hear her, Carter walked in the door and sees Abby so he begins to walk right out " Carter, wait." said Abby in a surprisingly soft voice " Why should I ?" said Carter frustrated " Because I want you to." said Abby " You have been ignoring me for weeks Abby,and now you just want me to stop in my tracks and all of a sudden listen to what you have to say; Not A Chance." said Carter. Maria and Susan realized they sitting in the middle of a Carter/Abby fight and Maria was quite confused. " So, there this mad all the time?" whispered Maria " No, of course not," whispered Susan " there just like this for a couple of hours and then you can see all they wanna do is make out 24/7." " Well, why are they fighting anyway?" said Maria quietly " Just listen," said Susan " You'll figure it out and i'll give you details later." " Shhh, it's getting good." said Maria   
" Why did I ever kiss a cocky, self-asorbed, idiot like you?" yelled Abby " Maybe you were just caught up in my good looks!" said Carter sarcastically " Nope, it was definitely the heat; I was delirious." yelled Abby realizing she was so stupid for ever kissing that moron." Carter's beeper goes off and he's off to the rescue " Wait, my beeper's going off." said a very angry Carter " So go, save lives, like I care." yelled Abby " I will." stated Carter as he walked out the door of the lounge. Abby goes and sits on the couch and sobs like a baby " Why is it me, it's always me that starts the fight." cried Abby " Abby, it's OK." said Susan mothering Abby " No, it isn't," said Abby " I love him too much to let him leave like that." " You love him?!" said Maria confused " You can't tell by the way we treat each other huh." said Abby half crying half laughing " Not in a million years could anyone tell!" said Maria surprised " I love that guy more than I love anything else in the world!" confessed Abby " Have you told her about the quarantine?" asked Abby " cause if you haven't...I am sure she is quite confused." " Yes, I am VERY confused." said Maria " Well, I will explain." said Abby finally calming down " A couple of weeks ago, Carter found two kids in the waiting room with smallpox and Carter and I were the persons taking care of them; so we had to get shut up in a quarantine without in foreign contact..." " Ooh, so this is were the kiss happens, right?" said Maria " Right, I hate it that she's right." said Abby " So he kissed you and you were smart enough to kiss the gorgeous doctor back." said Maria " You mean I was stupid enough to kiss the gorgeous doctor back. " Aha, you admit he's gorgeous." said Susan " Shut up, Susan," said Abby " i'll deal with you later." " Well, you know he loves you, right ?" said Susan " Yeah, I know." said a depressed Abby " Then go in for the kill." said Maria insistantly " When hell freezes over!" said Abby sarcastically " He's gotta make the first move; until then I am not doing nothing n-o-t-h-i-n-g nothing." " Too late Abby, he already did!" said Maria " Very funny." said Abby with a slight smile " What have you got to lose ?" said Susan " Well let me think um...My Dignaty!" yelled Abby. Dr. Kerry Weaver came in and broke their conversation " Hey Abby, Susan we have a GSW to the chest coming in 3; we're gonna need all the help we can get!" " Sure Susan." said Abby " Hey Kerry, no can do, I'm not on till 7." said Susan relieved " Alright, come on Abby." said Kerry *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
Alright? What do ya think? Well just a little Carbyness, but It will be a full blown Carby in a few chapters. Review or E-mail me what you think! LOL not-so-dumb-blonde  
Short I know, but it will get longer 


	3. CARBY--Together at Last!

Carol and Carter walked down the halls of the ER and John was showing her all the and outs. " So, Carter how's your social life?" asked Carol " Are you kidding," said Carter surprised " ever since I became chief resident, I don't have one." " You lie," said Carol " I know for a fact that there is something go'in on between you and the famous Abby." " Carol, where did you hear that?" said Carter knowing what she said was true " John, I can see it on your face," said Carol " you love her don't you?" " Maybe?" confessed Carter " Tell the truth, John." insisted Carol " OK she turns my stomach into knots, but that is beside the point." " AHA, I knew it!" yelled Carol. The whole staff turns and looks at Carol while Carter stands their blushing. " Shhhh," whispered Carter " I don't want the whole world to know." " Calm down," said Carol " if you and Abby keep on having those flirty little fights like earlier the whole city of Chicago is gonna know!" she said sarcastically " Funny Carol," said Carter with a smile " very funny." " Why don't you just be yourself Carter ?" asked Carol " Are you crazy," said Carter surprised " if I acted like myself she would never speak to me again."   
" Stop being Dr. Carter for one minute and be John, just John," she said while patting him on the shoulder " Thanks, but no thanks," he said sadly " she would never go for that  
" What happened to that suave, debinaire, " I'll go for anything in a dress" Carter I used to know?" she asked " He fell in love." said Carter shyly  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Abby unlocked the door to her apartment, slammed her keys down, and layed down on her couch * The clock says 12:37 * she thought " I wonder what he's doing," she said to herself " probablly saving sombody's life or giving someone the ' we did all we could do, but he/she didn't survive speech'!" " Or maybe he's chit-chatting with Susan and Carol in the lounge." " God, why do I think about him all the time," she asked herself " I must be going out of my mind!" * I guess I will go to sleep* she thought as she closed her eyes.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
In the ER, Carter was about to go and tell the family that their son didn't survive. " Carter, I can do it." reassured Susan " No, I'll do it; he was my patient." He walked over to the worried parents who were patiently waiting for a response. " Mr. and Mrs. Downing," they looked up at Carter; he could read 'sadness' all over their faces " hi, I am Dr. Carter; your son came in a couple of hours ago in a skateboard accident and he had a large bruise to the upper part of his skull. We tried all we could, but he's on a ventilater...* No, I just can't say it* he thought....brain dead." The mother cried out in a painful sob while her husband comforted her " Isn't their something else you can do," yelled the woman " he was my baby!" " No ma'm, he's brain dead," said Carter softly " all you can do is unplug the ventilater and let him die." " Can we see him?" asked the father " Sure." said Carter  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*******^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*  
After letting the poor boy off the ventilater, he returned to the lounge to find Susan.   
" Sometimes this job sucks." said Carter " I take it the parents didn't take it too well." asked Susan " No, not well ay all." he said informing Susan " Well, he was brain dead, what else was their to do, but let him die?" " Absolutely nothing." said Carter " Anyway, how's the Abby situation?" asked Susan " Again my life sucks too." " I take it you haven't spoken to her." " Not even a little bit," said a depressed Carter " Hey where is she anyway?" " Her shift ended at 11." said Susan " Great, back into the world of broken bones, blood, and bitchy bosses." said Carter sarcastically " You weren't refering to Kerry were you?" asked Susan laughing " No, she is the best ER manager in the world!"   
Dr. Luca Kovac stuck his head in the door and said " Carter, Susan we have a DOA and another GSW to the head coming in 2 and we need one of you." They turned to each other " Paper, rock scissors...shoot." they said nsync. Carter pointed his finger and laughed at Susan " Hey, it was pure luck." " Shut up Carter." said Susan with a grim look   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Chuny, Randi, Malik, and Dr. Chen were sitting at the desk discussing the 'situation' between Carter and Abby. " So guys I bet you 25 bucks they'll be together by...um..the end of the week." said Malik " I doubt it." said Deb " I don't," said Randi " have you seen the way they look at each other?" " Yeah," said Chuny " they're so cute together."   
" If you ask me," said Jerry interrupting their conversation " they just need to get over the way they 'feel' about each other and get on with their lives." " There's Mr. sensetive for you!" said Deb laughing " I just think if their ever going to go out they need to do it and get it over with. Not ignore each other, have a big fight, and then confess their true feelings!" said Jerry. Abby comes in the door secretly without anyone realizing it. " If you would all kindly stay out of my business and stay in your own maybe you find out a little bit more, and secondly I am not some movie star my life isn't a game neither is Carter's and furthermore leave us alone let us deal with our own problems without help from any of you!" She stormed off leaving the nurses, the doctor, and desk clerk stunned. " Who peed in her cornflakes this morning." said Malik in a state of shock. Susan walked up to the desk " Morning Guys," said Susan cheerful " what's wrong?" " We just had a conferentation with Abby." said Jing Mei " Uh-oh, what did she say?" asked Susan worried " Well, she blountly told us to stay out of her and Carter's business." said Chuny  
" I also thought it was weird she said her AND Carter not just herself." said Randi " Well, we all know she is having a rough time right now, but she didn't have to be rude," said Malik " Susan, do you think she has been drinking again?" " God let's hope not." said Susan   
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Maria walked into the lounge to get a cup of coffee before she started her first shift and found Carter lying on the couch. " John,John," she said trying to wake him up " Carter!"   
He fell off the couch and in a sleepy voice said " What have we got?" She started laughing and said " Carter, your shift ended 6 hours ago; you can go home and sleep." " Right, thanks Maria for waking me." he said very drowsy " No problem, by the way, before you leave,how's the Abby thing?" " Not in the making." he said with a laugh  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Carter stomped over to his locker, took of hi jacket and replaced it with his coat, grabbed his bag, and began to walk out of the ER. " Hey Carter," yelled Kerry Weaver handing him a couple of charts " can you handle these?" " Sorry Kerry," said Carter relieved " No way, my shift ended hours ago and I am outta here!" " Alright, see you around 5?" " I thought you wanted me back by 4?" asked Carter " Take an extra hour; we'll manage." said Kerry " Hey thanks Kerry." said Carter surprised " Don't mention it." and he walked out of the ER once more  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
" Time of death 8:41 AM." said Maria finally they stopped charging her patient " It's alright Maria," said Luca " it happens to some of the best doctors in the world." " I'm fine." said Maria. Robert Romano came in and said " Somebody take this thing to the morg and Maria you have a phone call." " Thanks Robert." She walked out of thr trauma room to the desk and found Jerry. " Maria, you have a call on line 4." said Jerry. She picked up the phone and pushed the button " Hello, oh hi Carter, yeah, no I haven't seen her, Susan's here, I suppose you haven't talked to Abby, ( the whole front desk got quiet)   
I didn't think so, so your coming in at 5, good, talk to ya later, bye." " Why would Carter call you?" asked Jerry " We're friends." said Maria   
  
*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Elizabeth, Romano, and Abby were in surgery and Robert made a big mistake  
" Lizzie pass me." said Robert " Abby how are his vitals?" asked Elizabeth  
" BP's normal and he is stable." said Abby " Excellant," said Robert "I think all we have to do is sow 'em up." " Great," said Elizabeth " and it's only 5:36" " Did you say 5:36?"asked Abby " Yeah, why?" asked Elizabeth " 'Cause Carter arrived at exactly 5PM." said Romano " I am so sorry Dr. Romano, but would you kindly let me answer my own questions, please?!" snapped Abby " Touch-y!" said Romano " Ugh, would you please stop bringing up Carter for ONCE!" yelled Abby as she stormed out of surgery.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Dr. Peter Benton walked into the all too familiar halls of the ER until he ran into Dr. Maria Lewis. " Hello, can I help you?" asked Maria " I am not trying to be rude, but who are you?" said Benton " I am Dr. Maria Lewis, new resident." she said introducing herself " I am Dr. Peter Benton, old surgeon." he said with a laugh " Well, what do we owe this pleasure?" said Maria " I am looking for Dr. John Carter." said Peter " Oh Carter, he's with a patient in trauma 3; You can page him if you want,but do you need his number?" " No, I already have it." Peter walked up to the front desk and was greeted by Jerry and Kerry Weaver. " Hi Peter, it's been a while!" said Kerry " Hey Kerry; can I page Carter?" " sure, but he's with a patient."   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*  
  
" OK, Mr. Holden, you're all done." said Carter " Come back in a couple of weeks and we'll remove those stiches." " Oh, I am sorry Mr. Holden I am being paged see you in a couple of weeks." " Thank you Dr. Carter!" said the patient as Carter walked toward the front desk. " Peter!" yelled Carter as he got a glimse of his old friend " Carter, I heard about you diagnosing smallpox, and I wanted to come and see the hero for myself." The desked got quiet at the sound of smallpox. " Yeah, it was just a lucky guess." said Carter with Abby on the brain " Lucky guess, you saved the whole city of Chicago!" " Well, I can't take all the credit, Abby was great too." " I heard about 'that' too!" " Who told you!" yelled Carter " Well, Jerry." You could almost see the fumes rising from Carter's head. " Jerry.......Jerry what were you thinking!" " I wasn't," said Jerry " sorry Dr. Carter." " Carter, it's OK." said Peter " No really, it isn't." said Carter " So, are you and Abby........" he stopped him before he could say anything " No, unfortunately." said Carter sadly " Why not?" asked Peter " " 'cause Abby's being a bitch," said Carter blountly " she ignores me everywhere I go except when we fight!" " Carter, have you ever heard the old saying opposites attract?" asked Peter " Yeah, but were not opposites were like enemies; have you ever seen the movie 'sleeping with the enemy'?" said Carter with a smirk " Wow, you really love this girl don't you?" said Peter " How can you tell?"  
" Well, every time you get nervous or jumpy your palms get sweaty and you start to babble." " I am not babbling, why would I would I babble, I am a doctor and doctors don't babble, especially about some nurse, and did I ever tell you that she does this cute thing where she twirls her hair when she gets mad, she is so cute when she is mad did I ever tell you her favorite color is blue and she like salad-" " CARTER," yelled Peter stopping him midword " you're babbling!" " God I am aren't I." He looked at Carter and shook his head slowly while rubbing his hands together. " I love her so much." said Carter " I know." said Peter. Abby comes in the ER looking very tired " Well speak of the Devil." said Carter not realizing that he had just called the woman of his dreams a demon " Nice choice of words there Carter." said Abby not even realizing that Peter Benton was there " I always thought I was literary genius." said Carter being cocky " Shut up Carter," belted Abby " I am not in the mood for a fight with you." " Well what are you in the mood for Abby?" " Nothing that has anything to do with you." she screamed " Well I want everything to do with you because you turn my stomach ibto knots and ever since the quarantine I can't stop thinking about you so please say you'll forgive me because I love you!" "WHAT!" asked Abby. What he said finally registered into his thought process. He actually confessed to Abby that he loved her. " I said I love you." confessed Carter " Really," said Abby softly " 'cause I love you too!" They finally confessed their true feelings. Carter leaned over and found himself kissing the woman of his dreams in front of the whole ER and he really didn't care. Susan walked up to the front desk and almost flipped. " YESSSSS!!" said Susan almost jumping to the ceiling " I can't believe it." said Susan covering her mouth with her hand. Pretty soon every doctor, nurse, desk clerk, surgeon, and pre-employed member of Kook County General had witnessed it. " Wow, some first two days." said Maria almost bursting into tears " Imagine working here all the time." said a still shocked Susan   
  
*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^  
So? You like it? you don't like it? PLZ review or send me an E-mail and tell me. I told you it would be a Carby! It's not over so please keep on reading! LOL not-so-dumb-blonde 


End file.
